She's in love eh!
by Azurean
Summary: Well, she's in love... who? why don't you just read and finds out and daaa! there's a clue below.. yes, yes. The characters written below. Isn't it obvious? hehe.. If you want to know more then click the title and start reading.


**A/N: **This is one shot story and my first time because I wanted to know if how you [the readers] would react with this pairing... hehe

So, if you are currently reading this story. I hope to see your review/ comment. So, I would know if I should make a story about them in the future. ^_^

Anyway I hope you enjoy this even though I'm not good with one shot stories and that's a fact.

Happy reading everyone! ^_^

* * *

She was in love... eh?

* * *

It's because of that one accident during the Lillian's Sports festival that Shimako started to feel something new and a very weird feelings towards one of her best friends, Fukuzawa Yumi. She don't want to accept it at first but as the days goes by, things became clearer to her after she saw Yumi with the person she secretly and truly loves... Shimako then realizes her true feelings for her best friend and it's not just a simple infatuation but a deeper feeling. Yes, she's in love. She's in love with her best friend Fukuzawa Yumi"

"Shimako, could you do an errand for me?" Sei asked her petite soeur after approaching the younger girl, who was having a conversation with some girls from the drama club.

"Of course, onee-sama" Shimako answered kindly which made Sei smile gladly "what is that you want me to do?"

"Could you go to the Rose Mansion and get a small sealed box for me?" Sei asked and Shimako nodded "the box was in my bag, it was small with a red gift wrapper" Sei explained.

"What's in the box, onee-sama?" Shimako asked curiously.

"You like to know what's inside the box." Sei said one eyebrow raise and Shimako just stared at her blankly for a few seconds then the younger girl shook her head.

"Never mind" Shimako replied and excuses herself to get the box.

Sei watch Shimako sadly as the girl walks away when a girl with short black hair stood next to her "Shimako was really the exact replica of you in the past" Youko said while watching the fading figure of Shimako in the distance.

"I know but that girl was much stronger than me, you know" Sei replied.

-o-

Shimako entered the Rose Mansion quietly and climb the stairs noiselessly until she reached the front of the biscuit door and about to grab the door knob when the door suddenly opens which surprises her and before she knew it. A body had blocked her view and collided with her causing for her to lost her balance and fall on the floor, she blinked her eyes twice until a light brown hair appeared to her sight and felt a body lying on top of her.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright, Shimako san?" Shimako heard the familiar panicking voice of Yumi, one of her best friends and fellow members of the Yamayurikai and the next thing she saw was a very worried pair of brown eyes that appeared before her eyes "can you hear me, Shimako san?" Yumi asked again who leaned closer to her.

Shimako smiled meekly and put her hands on her friend's shoulder "you're still on top of me, Yumi san" she said which made Yumi blushes and stands up in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry, Shimako san" Yumi said apologetically and help Shimako to stand up. After Shimako stood up, she felt a little bit dizzy and end up leaning on Yumi who was quick enough to support her by surrounding an arm around her waist "are you alright?" Yumi asked worriedly without letting go. Shimako nodded her head slightly but didn't move to step away from her friend's protective embrace because she likes the feeling of being held by Yumi and if anyone see's them in that position, they would surely think that the two of them were a couple.

"**A couple..." **when those words crosses Shimako's head, she quickly freed herself from Yumi's embrace and stepped back blushing and tried to hide it from the latter's eyes but her best friend was fast enough to see her face but stupid enough to not to know if what was happening with her at that moment.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked.

"Yes" Shimako answered and forced a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Maybe we should go to the infirmary to let the school nurse check on you" Yumi replied persistently and worriedly.

"There's no need I'm alright" Shimako insisted but Yumi looked at her sceptically and to her surprise her the girl touch her cheeks which made her face reddened even more and her heart started to pound uncontrollably for no reason at all.

"You're not alright" Yumi said frowning "your face was red..." the girl added and before Shimako could react Yumi puts a hand on her chest and feels her heart beat "you're definitely not alright!" Yumi exclaimed in wide eyes.

"Yumi san..." Shimako tried to protest but Yumi didn't listen and grab her hand and drag her to the nurse's office and since that day. Everything has change and she knew why because since that day she fell in love with her best friend.

-o-

Shimako was on her way to the Rose Mansion that morning when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she stopped on her tracks and glanced behind her to see if who it was then a mysterious smile was formed on her lips.

"Gonkigenyo Shimako san" Yumi greeted Shimako with her usual innocent smile which always brings joy to the latter's heart.

"Gonkigenyo Yumi san" Shimako greeted back and smiled kindly at the girl she secretly loves.

"I still got some cleaning duty to do. So, I'll go ahead of you now" Yumi said.

"Alright, I'll see you on class later" Shimako replied and watch Yumi left.

"How long are you planning to hide it from her?" Sei asked seriously behind Shimako that would surely surprises other people but Shimako was different because the younger girl didn't even flinch nor showed any reaction that she was surprised at all by Sei's presence. Instead she turned around and faces Sei with dignity and unwavering eyes.

"Its bad manners peeping and eves dropping at other people's lives, onee-sama" Shimako said calmly to Sei who just shrugged her shoulders.

"So, how long Shimako?" Sei asked.

Shimako let out a sigh and looks up at the bright blue sky "I don't know for eternity maybe" she answered jokingly but her voice became serious with her next sentences "because right now, the only thing that I could do is to stand by her side as her best friend and watch her from afar, as she enjoys her time with the person she loves..." she said then turned her gaze back at Sei "but when the right time comes... I'll tell her how I feel for her"

"You are really strong, Shimako. Stronger than I am" Sei said proudly and Shimako blushes but didn't looked away to avoid Sei's eyes instead she looked at her onee-sama admirably "but remember this Shimako, loving someone was the hardest trial you'll ever face on your entire life because reality was far more different from the fairy tales you've read when you're still a child... reality was cruel and don't expect too much because not every love story has a happy ending" Sei explained like a true older sister and hugs Shimako who hugged her back tightly.

Shimako looks up at Sei then kissed the older girl on the cheek "I will remember all the things you've said and thank you onee-sama for choosing me to become your petite soeur" she whispered.

* * *

**End**


End file.
